


Just You And Me

by orphan_account



Series: TF2 Yaoi [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout has a secret. He likes to sing, and there's only one person who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA2YIuX8M-Q and eventually skipped to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbwvR2fbdU8 while writing. I love J-pop to much for my own good XD Anyway, enjoy.

   Sniper was eavesdropping when he heard it. A singing voice, mumbled, but he could hear it. He listened for a while, just to make sure he knew  _exactly_ who it was. It wasn't hard to figure out, anyway. It was Scout. It took Sniper a moment to figure that out, but after a few minutes, he knew it was him. It had to be. He heard the mumbled words, such as "Come out upon my seas, Cursed missed opportunities"  , which Sniper could easily tell by the tune was Coldplay. A girly band for his taste, but he didn't really give a shit. As he kept listening, he started to hear him mumbling to himself, like what to sing next. He almost started to die when he heard Scout start to rap Eminem.   
  It must have been almost an hour as he stood outside of the Scouts door, his ear pressed against it, listening to him sing to himself. He held his gun in his hands, making sure it didn't bump the door and give himself away. He had totally forgotten that it was dinner time, and the rest of the team was sitting down at the table in the smallish dining room in the base. He almost shit himself when he heard a loud bang inside the Scout's room, possibly him knocking something over while getting up. A red flag for Sniper to get the fuck out of there before he was caught.

 He just got around the corner when Scout opened his door, back straight and walking to the dining room. Sniper heard the boy yawn just as he slipped into his room. Good, he wasn't found. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 At dinner, Sniper kept quiet, and ate the turkey and generic Mac-n-Cheese he was given on his plastic plate. All other real plates they had had been thrown in fights and disagreements, so they were stuck with plastic everything. He ate quickly as always, being hungry after a sweaty hard work day and once again loosing to the BLU team. Sniper every so often glanced over to Scout, who ate just as quick if not quicker than him. Medic growled at him, and told him to eat slower around every five seconds, saying he'll get a stomach ace if he continues to do so. And, as always, Scout complaining and saying he's not twelve, and Medic saying it doesn't matter how old they are and he wouldn't treat him if he didn't stop. Everyone else just laughed and ate. 

  Around five minutes later, Scout got up, and left the table, saying " 'M full, night y'all." and bouncing off to his room. Sniper got an intense feeling that he should follow to see if he sings again. So, a few minutes later [ to make sure they didn't suspect anything ] Sniper got up, threw away his plate, and said goodnight to everyone. He walked into the hallway, and went down to the last one on the right. Scouts room. He pressed his ear next to the door, and listened for anything. However, Sniper didn't hear any singing, not even a little bit. His heart dropped in disappointment. He really liked the kid's singing, even if it was incredibly funny sometimes. He frowned, but sat there for a few minutes, hoping he would hear anything. After around five minutes, Sniper got up out of his sitting position from the door, and started to walk back in disappointment to his own room.  However, he was stopped as a door opened, and a strong hand pulled him in. Sniper was caught off guard, as he saw Scout close his door. 

 "Hey, Asshole, not so fast." He said, growling. "I know ya 'ave been eavesdroppin' on me!" Sniper's face went red. "Uh...I didn't m-" 

 Sniper was cut off. grabbed his collar and smooshed their faces together in a slobbery kiss, but a kiss none the less. He then pulled away from his lips, and growled. "Never eavesdrop on me again, asshole." 

   As Sniper was forced out of the room by Scout, he caught a glance oh the Scouts grin. Oh, there was definitely going to be another time. 


End file.
